ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Psychi
is the main antagonist of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. An Alien Wraith mad scientist, he cooperated with Queen Bezelb to conquer the universe. History Past A long time ago, a young Psychi lost his parents in a war. Grieving over their loses and the war he witnessed, one day he met the Queen and the two decided to cooperate to create a world without conflict by removing individual free will. This plan includes spreading the Kugutsu to the universe and controlled the infected victims to create his own dystopian image. But for this to work, he needed the fruit from the Tree of Life so that he would be excluded from the Kugutsu infections. At one moment, he created Partel, an AI/robot that functions as his close friend. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA From Planet Zain, Psychi sent down a threat to the Kanon natives to surrender their queen Amate before he sent down the Bezelbs to attack. He had also engineered the Bezelbs to infect victims to empower their Queen. When Shinra approached Zain to converse with the scientist, Psychi demonstrated the powers of Kugutsu via Arstron and King Guesra before he demanded a cooperation with Amate over a peaceful world. He gives the guard a syringe that allows him to collect Amate's blood in exchange of the bombs he planted. He would soon instruct several Bezelbs to capture Shinra from interfering with his plans to have Amate transform into the War God. When Gai, Juggler, Micott and Ricca entered Planet Zain, he sabotaged their Suzark cruiser before escaping with a rocket to Planet Kanon. Having arrived earlier, he ordered his Bezelbs and infected Choju to wreak havoc before the War God appeared. During the battle, his plan almost worked when the Queen Bezelb sprung her trap and infect the deity before the intervention of Ultraman Orb, Dyna and Cosmos ruined it. After the Tree of Life was destroyed by Jugglus Juggler (as well as the War God), Psychi mourned when both his plans failed until the Queen notified him of another Tree of Life sprouting on Earth. Arriving on Earth, he sent down infected Birdon and Bemstar as "escorts" of Amate's Suzark before Orb defeated them. When Gai entered his base, Psychi trapped him in a barrier that prevented the former to transform and detonated his own ship before Juggler dashed in and saved them. Having long left the ship (as the one that Gai and Juggler met was a hologram), Psychi instructed the Bezelbs to defend the Tree of Life before its fruits can mature. The Queen also followed in suit, to which he surprise as she acted on her own. When Shinra try to face him on the rooftop, Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul appeared as he highlighted that although Psychi is right about free will being a nuisance, he lacked the faith of life forms to change. To Psychi's horror, not only the Queen infected the War God earlier but she also betrayed the scientist in hopes of every life forms to perish from their lack of free will. Once the Queen fell from Juggler's attacks, the mad scientist instructed Partel to combine both him and the Queen, allowing him to survive the Kugutsu infection without the Tree of Life's seed. After combining into Psyqueen, the fusion try to destroy the Tree of Life until the five Ultras interfered their plan. Before the combined monster met their death, Partel split Psychi, allowing Orb to save him at the last minute. Reverting to Gai, he corrected Psychi for his ideal, telling that if free will and intelligence have become destructive, the Tree of Life would not shine again. After mourning at Partel's loss, Psychi was reminded by Amate that despite his dream being hard to obtain, he can still grasp for it as long as he has hope. Powers and Weapons *Genius-Level Intellect: As a (mad) scientist, Psychi is capable of constructing multiple inventions. *Spiritual Resonator: A headgear which allows him to transmit his orders to the Queen Bezelb, as well as understanding the monster herself. *Partel: Psychi's AI, which possess multiple functions. *Spaceship: Psychi's main transportation is a ship that was previously a tower for his lab in Planet Zain. Among of its functions are: **Warp Drive: The ability to travel at a high speed. **Bezelb Housing: The interior of his ship is enough to fill in almost a colony of Bezelbs, including the Queen herself. **PA System: A built-in microphone which enables him to transmit his voice and announcement to Planet Kanon. The volume is loud enough to be perceived by the entire Planet Kanon citizens. **Holography: Psychi can conjure a giant holography of himself as means of communication. He can also project it in his ship's command center, doing so to lure Gai before he set up the ship's explosives. **Planetary Surveillance: Through unknown method (whether the ship hijacks cable or disperse cameras), Psychi's ship can observe an entire planet. He did so to investigate the Earth, seeing it as a warlike planet. **Containment Barrier: Should an intruder try to attack him, Psychi can order the ship to imprison them. This is also applicable to Ultra Host, cancelling their transformation. **Invisibility: The ship can become invisible when needed. This will shut off when preparing to use the warp drive. Trivia *His actor, Izumi Motoya mentioned that he viewed his character not as a villain, but rather "a man who highly thinks of justice". *His agenda of using a virus to control all organisms in order to bring peace throughout the universe is very similar to that of Chaos Header's. References id:Psychi Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Separate Character Articles